


the lowly assistant

by mossymoon



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, porn with some plot ??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon
Summary: it's not that you thought working for a demonologist would be an easy gig... you just didn't expect the job to have an annoyingly hot devilman to come with it.
Relationships: Fudo Akira & Reader, Fudo Akira/Reader, Fudo Akira/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	the lowly assistant

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much to triplesix for this great request,, i hope i did it justice (//▽//) pls enjoy !!

taking care of ryo's experiment wasn't the easiest task. in fact, it had proved to be exceedingly difficult at times.

you'd originally wished to study under the world renowned professor asuka, aspiring to make your big break into the world of archeology with the help of his mentorship, but he'd died mysteriously just days after you mailed in your internship request.

of course, you were disheartened by this, but assumed it was the end of that particular venture, doing your best to curb your disappointment and move forward with your life for the next few weeks. that was until you received a letter in the mail, seemingly delivered from the professor's office, detailing how you'd been selected as the sole candidate to participate in a new research project that would 'revolutionize the way people viewed history'.

despite your initial suspicions, you accepted the invitation and traveled to meet the unknown sender, curiosity getting the better you as it always did. that was the day you first met ryo asuka, the son of your idol and successor to his legacy. he had a strange sort of charm to him, radiating this lofty, otherworldly air that had you hanging on to his every word.

you had a fair grasp of his pitch, having delved a bit of demonology yourself, but far from the complex understanding he showed on the topic and attempted to relay to you through his father's countless pages of notes. regardless of your amateur grasp, he seemed set on having you as his subordinate, emphasizing how well this venture would reflect on your capabilities as an archaeologist and propel you to the forefront of the world of scientific discovery. it was an offer you simply couldn't deny.

and so for the next year, you worked hard. he relocated you two to the amazon rainforest, delving in the depths of the sweltering jungle to explore ancient ruins and excavate tribal relics. you filled countless notebooks with your findings, learning more and more about this ever-evolving mystery of devils and demons every day. your trip drew to an abrupt end, ryo quickly packing up what little things you had in your shared research station and jetting you both off across the world to tokyo, japan.

that was when the second phase of his plan commenced.

he left you out of the loop for the most part, which proved to be endlessly frustrating, leaving you to lounge around in his high-rise for a couple days until he suddenly assigned you a task.

getting you a spot into the high school he needed you in was no problem when he sent a letter of recommendation in the asuka name, but it was what you actually had to do while you were there that was the most difficult.

you were to pose as a student, seeing as you were young enough to pass as one, watching over ryo's self-proclaimed 'test subject', akira. he'd told you all about the sabbath party, showed you the videos he'd taken of the initial possession, and passed on the files of the demon he'd chosen for the boy's body to host.

from the moment you were introduced, you disliked him. the expression on face was annoying, the way his dark eyes dragged up and down your body disgusted you, not to mention that he was an intolerably smug bastard. you would be the first to say that akira definitely needed to be under some sort of supervision, as you constantly had to chase after him and clean up his messes while struggling to maintain your cover.

he seemed to only served to make your life difficult, a selfish, immature jerk that treated you more like a glorified babysitter rather than the promising professional that you were. you'd complained to ryo endlessly, begging him to instate jenny as a teacher instead of leaving you alone to scramble after the detestable boy he'd chosen for his endeavor. he shrugged you off every time, telling you that if you had a problem you could just figure out your career on your own.

that entire series of events had landed you here on this particularly troublesome afternoon, dragging akira off into an empty classroom where you could scold him without the prying eyes from the collective of female admirers that dutifully followed him around wherever he went.

"what the fuck were you thinking?!" you hissed, throwing his wrist back down at his side.

you'd caught him trying to watch porn in the auditorium once again, barely getting there on time before he finished unbuckling his pants.

"what? it's none of your business anyways." he said, eyes squinting down at you.

"that is absolutely not the case and you know it, fudo. everything you do at this school is my business."

the zip of his pants still hung open, it took an active effort to not let your eyes wander. not as if you didn't know how his body looked, you'd always have to stick around after class to make sure he stayed in check during track practice. those uniforms really didn't leave much to the imagination...

you mentally scolded yourself— now was absolutely not the time to be thinking about the few desirable traits this imbecile had.

"i get that this is your 'job', but don't you think you hang around me a little too much?" he jeered, raising an eyebrow and helping you remember your anger.

"you seriously think i want to be here? god, you're so full of yourself.. just because mr. asuka thinks you're worth my time doesn't i agree with him in the slightest."

"mr. asuka?" his head cocked to the side, confused, but it was quickly replace by a sly smirk, "oh, you're talking about ryo. i forgot you're just a lowly assistant."

fury bubbled in your chest, your foot taking an angry step towards him. "i'm an archaeologist, in case you don't remember! a working professional!" your voice had begun to rise, "the only reason i'm here is because mr. as- _ryo_ knows you can't control yourself."

he rolled his eyes in response, but you could sense the ripple of frustration over his features. "you know, your voice is really annoying.. you could've been cute if only you learned to keep your mouth shut."

you were irritated by faint blush the immensely backhanded compliment brought to your cheeks, inspiring an equally volatile retort. "oh that's fucking rich coming from someone as unbearable as you!"

if your heights hadn't separated you, you were sure you would've been almost nose to nose with him, but being on your tiptoes elevated you enough that you could see the way his brows knitted even further together. you didn't know whether to feel pleased with yourself or nervous at the sight of his anger, but the words just wouldn't stop.

"what's so hard to understand?! without me, you would've fucked over this whole plan weeks ago! you behave like a fucking child— you're the last person i would've chosen for something so important.. i don't care what mr. asuka says, i'll fucking hate you all the same, so go fuck yo-"

everything happened so fast. one moment you were jabbing an accusatory finger into his chest, glaring at him with everything in you, nearly screaming directly in his face, and the next his hand was grasping your neck, squeezing every breath of air out of you as your body slammed back into a wall.

your feet had been lift off the ground, legs kicking uselessly while your frantic eyes stared up at him. he scowled down at you with such bitterness, his own eyes glowing with something dangerous, palm just short of crushing your windpipe.

"do you have any idea how hard it is living with this demon inside of me?" he said lowly, fingers twitching around your throat, "always hungry, always hyper, always fucking _horny_.."

you knew this was bad— really, really bad. you were meant to keep him in line, to stay at an arm's length to prevent a situation such as this, not get overpowered in an instant like you just had. and possibly even worse than your colossal fuck-up, against all rational thought, you felt a damning heat rousing between your legs.

"and here you are," he continued, pressing himself so close to you you could feel his harsh breaths rolling across your cheek, "some little nobody clinging onto ryo, running your mouth like you know something. that fucking mouth.."

your lips had begun to tingle unpleasantly from the lack of air by the time he let go, sending you falling to your knees on the wood floor of the classroom below you. before you stop your coughing or could struggle to your feet, his hand had buried to your hair, tugging your head up to his crotch as the other moved to his waistband of his pants.

your mind was in a flurry, your rationale telling you to fight against his hand and run away but another, more carnal part of you whispering like a devil on your shoulder, reminding you of all those intimately inappropriate thoughts you'd had of him since the day you met.

it was that overwhelming arousal that held you in place as his pants and boxers fell to his ankles, wide eyes unable to decide whether to stare up at his arrogant expression or straight ahead at newly unveiled part of him just inches from your face. he was already hard, just as big as you'd imagined him on all those late nights when you had some time to yourself.

"not even putting up a fight, huh? not like you'd win anyways." he chuckled, still glaring down at you with half-lidded eyes while he urged your face towards his cock, "almost like you want this.. fucking slut..."

your parted lips allowed him to slide himself between them too easily, letting out a low grunt as you swallowed the spit that had been gathering in your mouth, tongue pressing up against the underside of him. he pulled his length out of your mouth, clearly gratified by your submission, slipping it back in even deeper.

"if i knew all i had to do was smack you around a bit to get you to shut up, i would've done it a hell of a lot earlier," he groaned, beginning to guide your head back and forth over him, "this is a much better use of your mouth."

you were gagging now, the hands that were unwilling to move from your lap clenching at your skirt while saliva dribbled down your chin. your heart was pounding fiercely against your sternum, threatening to burst out of your chest, tongue now concerned with laving up to wrap around his cock when your position allowed it.

you cursed yourself for being such a lowlife, for being aroused by such depravity, but you couldn't deny how attractive he looked staring down at you and huffing out those degrading praise under his breath.

each weak attempt at an inhale or soft noise of desperation seemed to only encourage his hips to move faster, practically fucking your throat even while you let out strangled gurgles and whimpers over his length. you could barely breathe, a suffocating humidity growing with every inconsiderate thrust.

your jaw was aching, tears blurring your eyes when you tried to stare up and plead for him to have mercy on your inexperienced mouth. he remained relentless despite your efforts. the snap of his hips began to stutter out of control, eventually pushing you so far down that your nose was brushing his stomach.

he spewed an incoherent string of profanities, growling and moaning as his grasp tightened painfully in your hair to counter your struggle for air. you almost couldn't swallow all of his cum, your breathing now even more obstructed, gratefully gasping for the oxygen your lungs so desperately need when he finally pulled himself out of your mouth with a wet pop.

you whimpered when he tugged your head back, his other hand forcing your mouth back open. "make sure you swallow all of it." he muttered, thumb pressing down on your tongue, "don't waste a single fucking drop."

you could barely nod in agreement, chest still heaving, having forgotten what breathing normally felt like. your heart jumped at the sound of the bell, that ill-tempered expression finding his face once again.

"now look what you did. i missed lunch." you felt your scalp stinging painfully from how hard he was pulling your hair, "are you proud of yourself?"

he sigh out a raspy sound of exasperation, your thighs clenching as he spat into your open mouth and then pushed it shut, quickly redressing himself and storming out of the classroom without another word.

shaking, you pushed yourself up, obediently gulping down the mixture of fluids that remained and wiping your swollen lips with the back of your hand. you gave yourself a moment to collect your bearings, steadying your legs and straightening your clothes and hair back into a normal, less disheveled looking appearance. you couldn't quite process how you'd let what just happened happen. you had plenty of times to fight back, hands that were free to reach into the pocket of your skirt and dial ryo for emergency assistance.

but you didn't, and now you were conscious of the wetness soaking your underwear, and the desire to instigate another argument and see which part of you he wanted to use next.

so you ran to your next period, barely making it on time to set out all your supplies for class. not that it would've mattered anyways, since the only thing that occupied your mind for the rest of your day was the prospect of getting another change alone with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i was kind of thinking about writing a second chapter where a little something extra happens but,, idk ! (*ﾉωﾉ) maybe,,,


End file.
